The New Neighbors
by clace02
Summary: Since Clary Fairchild was 16, her and her brothers have been on their own, after their parents kicked her out. Now five years later, they still live together with clary's twin, when a family finally moved into the house next door. read to find out how these new neighbors, especially one, become an important aspect in Clarys life
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

 ** _clary's_** ** _pov_**

"MOMMY WAKE UP" I groaned, as I felt two figured jump on me, _is sleeping in too much to ask_ , "Uncle Jonny and Sebby says to wake up, breakfast is almost ready to eat", _I guess it is_ , I immediately recognized the voice of my youngest child, and smiled

I took off the blankets that I threw on my head and smiled at my babies, Liam and Emily. My 5 year old twins. When I was 16, me and my boyfriend at the time, Conner, had sex without a condom, we were both drunk and didn't think anything would happen

Boy were we wrong

I find out I was pregnant, 2 months into the pregnancy, when my friend, Madeline, made a joke about me being knocked up, because of my morning sickness. But that was when I notice I missed something, and hadn't had it for two months

My period

When I told my friends this, they made me buy a test. when I got the results back, I didn't know how to cope with it, I mean I was a child myself, how was I suppose to take care of my own child.

After getting over the shock, I told Conner. He yelled at me and called me a slut, because 'they weren't his kids', which they were.

The next people I told were my family, my mother Jocelyn, my father Luke, and my brothers Sebastian and Jonathan. Let's just say, it didn't end well

 ** _flashback_**

 _I was so nervous, I was shaking. I told my family that we needed to talk after school, so know we are all in the living room, they were looking at me, expectedly_

 _"Are you ok honey, you have never called a family meeting before" asked my mother._

 _"Uh... no, I don't know. There is something I have to tell you" I looked at my older Brothers, Sebastian and Jonathan, they looked confused, and so did my parents_

 _"ok what's up"asked Seb_

 _"I'm... preg-" I started, but got cut off by my mother_

 _"Do not finish that sentence young lady" yeah she's mad. Everything was silent, my mom was fuming, my dad looked conflicted, and my brothers looked... happy?_

 _"I want you to get an abortion" now_ i _was fuming, and my brothers looked angry. I can't believe that she said that._

 _"Excuse me" I asked in a deadly calm voice, I stood up slowly_

 _"you want me to do what"_

 _"you can't be serious mother" said Seb, I would have smile at his protectiveness if I wasn't fuming, my brother's will always have my back, no matter what_

 _"Either you get an abortion, or you get out"_

 _"what" I choked out_

 _"Mother!" exclaimed my brothers, at the same time_

 _"Honey maybe you should think about this" said my dad, that up untill now, haven't spoke_

 _"No I made up my mind either she gets an abortion, or she leaves" she stood up and went into the kitchen, leaving us in living room me still fuming, my brothers still angry, and my father still_ _conflicted_

 _I stood_ _up and went upstairs into my bedroom, and started to pack. After I was done packing, I opened the door, to see I sight that made me smile, with tears coming down my cheeks._

 _My_ _brothers were in the hallway, with their bags packed, "We stick together. Don't get me wrong I am fucking pissed that you got pregnant at 16, I mean come on what were you thinking, but you are still my sister and I would do anything for you, we both will" stated Jon with Seb nodding_ _along_

 _I_ _don't know how we are going to do this, but as long as we are together, we could do anything._

 ** _Flashback_** ** _ended_**

I looked at Emily, who had woke me up and smiled, " what's for breakfast"

"Pancakes!" they both said, then laughed about it. I smiled at them and stood up. When we left our parents house, we put our money together and had enough to rent a one bedroom apartment

Jon was 21 and Seb was 18 at the time so while me and Seb still went to highschool, Jon was in College. a year later, Seb got accepted to a college in California with a great football scholarship, and Jon also got a scholarship for basketball in California.

When we moved there, we were able to get a big 4 bedroom house, since we were all working. I wasn't going to miss New York, because once I had the twins my friends practically bailed on me.

I walked into the kitchen, with Emily in my arms and Liam holding my hand. We sat down at the table "good morning guys, do you know what time the babysitter is supposed to be here?" I asked

"yeah, she is going to be here in... 15 minutes" said Jon

"do you have any morning classes today" asked Seb

"yeah I have two what about you?"

"I don't have any, but I have football practice" When Jon graduated from college, he got a degree in what he always wanted to do, being a kids lawyer, or that's what I like to call it, because he only takes cases that involve children.

After he got his job we were able to get a bigger house with 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, that we now live in. We split up the rent and bills, because apparently I am too 'stubborn' to let Jon pay the bills by himself. what can I say, I am independent.

True by John's words, the babysitter, Sophia, was there in 15 minutes tops. I went and got dressed for classes. I put on a clear white shirt that hangs off my right shoulder, some jean shorts, and white flip-flops. I didn't put on any make up, and I let my long red hair down.

By the time I was done, the boys were already gone and the kids we're watching TV with Sophia on the couch. I went over to then and kissed my baby's on the head, "I will see you guys later ok, I love you be good"

"love you too mommy" said Emily

"I am always good" said Liam, I laughed and rolled my eyes

"thanks soph, I should be back at 2, they had breakfast already" she nodded and smiled

"ok, don't worry Clary, it will be fine" I smiled at her and went out of the door, after grabbing my messenger bag, and keys.

when I was getting in my car, I noticed a moving truck in the driveway of next door, _I wonder who is moving in_ , I Shrugged and turned on my car, pulling out of the driveway, Thinking about the new Neighbors.

 **So... what do you think, hate it, love it. Please review, they make me happy ;-)**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER** ** _TWO_**

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

"IZZY WHERE SHOULD I PUT THE COUCH AT"

"I WILL BE IN THERE IN A MINUTE, DONT DO ANYTHING TO THAT ROOM ALEC" Me and Max laughed as Alec dropped the couch with a huff. Izzy could be very intimidating when she wants to be

Me and my siblings Alec, Izzy, and Max, moved to California because Max thought the highschools here will be better then the ones in Chicago, and I also got a scholarship for football 2 year ago, so I was able to change schools for free

I was adopted when I was 8, to the lightwoods, but a few years ago my adopted patents died in a car accident. Since Max was 12, and Alec was 24, he was able to take custody of him, but Izzy was 18 and I was 20, so we were considered adults. That was 3 years ago.

"You two, stop standing there and go finish unpacking the U-Haul" Izzy snapped at us. We looked at each and laughed again, but the glare she sent us made us stop and practically run outside.

once we got outside we stared to unload the boxes and put them on the porch, and from there Alec too then out side and into the appropriate room for them.

As I was walking up to the porch, where I heard a little boy yell, and soon I got hit in the leg with a ball, hard, and two little kids come running over to me. I put down the box that was in my have, after standing back to my full-height I picked up the ball and looked down at them.

"I am sorry Mister my little sister can't throw a ball right" said the little boy, he had green eyes and blond hair

"your an idiot Liam, we are twins, and I know how to throw a ball" said the little girl, who had green eyes and red hair, I laughed and they looked at me

"Hi my name is Em- Oww dumbhead, what was that for" asked the little girl when the boy, Liam, hit her in the arm

"Remember what mom said, no talking to strangers" he whispered

"But he knows your name" she pouted

"No, your brother is right. My name is Jace though and it was nice to meet you red" I said, the little girl smiled, but before she could reply a girl came out of the house, I don't think she was their mom though, because she had brown hair and what looked like blue eyes.

"Ok come on guys your mom should be home any minute" she said, confirming my theory, then walked back in the house.

"Bye Jace" said red, as they started to walk up to there house. red stopped walking and ran back over to me, after whispering something to me she ran back to her brother, who grabbed her hand and then vanished into the house.

 _hmm liam and Emily, I wonder who their parents are_. "Come on Jace, before Izzy comes out here" said Max, I bent down and picked up the box again and finish walking up to the porch

 **so what did you think, I know it was a shorter chapter but I am in a writer's block, so I couldn't think of anything, but if you have any ideas put them in the reviews, thank you ;-)**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

 ** _clary pov_**

UGH _, I hate college. kill me now._ , I thought through a smile, as the English professor, Mr. Johnson, gave me the test, upside down

"Now, when I say go you will begin, you have 30 minutes to complete the test, and... go" with that said we all flipped the test over. _I am so screwed,_ I thought as I looked at the test, to which I didn't study for. I went through the questions and essays, answering at the best of my ability.

When I got done with my last essay, almost half of the class was gone. I stood up and walked to the desk, handed the teacher my test, before leaving.

I went out of the door, since I didn't have any afternoon classes today, and went to my car. After getting in, I decided to call Jon, because he was on his lunch brake and I needed to know if I had to get anything from the store, for dinner.

I started the car with one hand, and was holding the phone to my ear in the other, waiting for Jon to answer. I was turning into the main road when he answered

( _Jon,_ Clary)

 _"Hey little sis what's up"_

"Nothing. I just got out of class and was wondering if we needed anything from the store for dinner- Hey what are we having for dinner?" I asked, and then glared when I heard Jon laughter "What's funny Jon- you now what I don't care, who's turn is it too make dinner"

" _Y-you...are..."_ he said, trying to catch his breath. I was confused, it wasn't my turn- oh wait yes it is

"Shit, ok I will-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because I was plunged Into darkness.

 ** _Jon's pov_**

"Shit, ok I will-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, I looked down at me phone, and seen that the call had been ended, _she hung up on me_ , I was so confused

"Jon, your clients are here" said Kayla, my secretary, as she walked into my office. I put down my phone and smiled

"Ok send them in"

 ** _An hour later_**

After Beth, my client, left, Kayla walked in "you have a phone call on line 2" I nodded and she left. I picked up my phone, _it's probably Seb._

"Hello this is Jonathan Morgenstern speaking how may I help you"

" _Jon it's me, you have to come down to Memorial Hospital"_ said Seb, then he was gone. I started to freak out because his voice sounded shaky, he was scared.

Seb never gets scared

I got my keys and ran out of my office, leaving all my stuff, but I didn't care,I just needed to get to that hospital. I got into my car, and took off to the hospital

On my way there I was thinking about who was in the hospital. Emily, Clary, Liam. I was freaking out and hoping that whoever it was, was ok. Seb, Clary, Liam, and Emily are my world, I don't know what I would do if something happened to them.

The possibility that this was all a prank came into my mind for all of 6 seconds, before I remembered how scared Seb's voice sounded.

After parking my car, I ran into the hospital and into the waiting room, hoping to see Seb there. I looked around and finally spotted him. He was in the corner of the room... crying?

 _What_ _is going on?_

I slowly approached him, not wanting to know. "Seb, what's going on" he looked up at me, with a heartbroken expression

"Clary... she was in a car accident, they won't tell me anything else" he said in a emotionless voice, but I new he was scared still. _Clary... Clary, car accident, my baby sister_ , I didn't even try to stop the tears, not this time


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

 ** _Seb's pov_**

The wait was horrible, all I wanted was to know if my little sister was alright. When they called my from class, they told me that she was in a car accident, and that I needed to come down.

I looked over at Jon, who was on the phone with Sofia, he looked back at me and was shocked to see that he was crying. I have never seen my older brother cry before, because he was always the strong one out of us three

After awhile a nurse came up to us, and we jumped up from our seats, "Our you the brothers of Clarissa Morgenstern" she asked, we nodded " Your sister is in a coma. When the car hit her, it got her on her side. We did everything we could to stop the internal bleeding, and she is on life support." I was in shock and I knew Jon was to

"Can we see her" I asked, she looked at me and nodded

"room 204" she didn't need to say anymore as we started to her room in a daze.

 ** _Jaces_** ** _POV_**

Me and my family were on the front porch of The neighbors house to say hi, _I really hate my sister sometimes,_ I thought as she knocked on the door.

When the door opened I seen the little boy from earlier today, when she looked at me he sighed "I told Emily not to tell you her name, not you are stocking us, SOPHIA THERE ARE PEOPLE AT THE DOOR" He screamed that last part and ran into the house, leaving me in my family, with them looking at me funny

"Do I want to know?" asked Izzy

"probably not" I with a smirk

The same women from earlier come to the door and smiled, while opening the door "come in, come in, you guys must be the new Neighbors" she said with a smile, as we sat on the couches

"yeah we are. We just wanted to come and say hi" said Izzy with a polite smile

"Oh well I don't live here u an just the nanny, but the kids mother should be here in any minute if you want to stay"

"of course we will love to" said Alec

"oh, well are you guys-"she was cut off by hey phone going off. She picked it up and gave us an apologetic smile "excuse me I have to take this" we nodded and she vanished into what I assume is the kitchen

After a while of us taking about what to have for dinner, Sophia came in with tears coming down her face, Izzy immediately got up and went over to her "is everyone ok"

"Um no it's not, Clary, the mother of the twins, got into a car accident"

"Well would you like us to watch the kids, while you got too the Hospital" asked Izzy

"Um I don't know," she answered uncertainly, I stood up, and walked over to them

"it's ok we met before, I know the kids already, go it will be fine" she looked at me and bit her lip, thinking about it

"... ok, thank you" she said still sounding uncertainly. but none the less, she got her purse and keys "KIDS COME DOWN HERE" she yelled up the stairs, soon we heard little for steps coming down the stairs

"JACE" yelled Emily, excitedly, when she saw me

 _that definitely convinced her_


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER** **FIVE**

 ** _Jon's pov_**

She looks so lifeless, like she had no more life in her, and it was killing me. I needed to see those beautiful green eyes, the eyes that looked like mine, but greener. I wanted to here her to me that everything was going to be ok, and to have hope, but what she didn't know was that she is my hope.

I was sitting in a chair that was on the left side of her bed and Seb was sitting in a chair on her right. Clary has a tube in her mouth, that was her life support tube, to help her breath. She has a broken leg, two broken ribs, and a broken wrist.

She had to have surgery on her brain to stop the internal bleeding. _Coma,_ The dictionary definition of coma is a state of deep unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period, caused especially by severe injury or illness, and I have never thought that my baby sister would go into a coma.

I haven't told Emily and Liam that their mother was in the hospital, Emily would brake down into tears, and Liam would try to stay strong for Emily. I already new what would happen.

The sound of the door open, brought me attention away from the pale redhead on the hospital bed, and turn it to the door. Sophia was standing in the door way with tears coming down her face as she walked closer into the room. I looked behind her to see if the kids were with her

"They are at the house, the neighbors are watching them" she said, like she was reading my mind "she looks so... lifeless"

Seb stood up and pulled a chair up to the bed for her, which she took gratefully. We just stared at her, all thinking the same thing

 _You have to wake up_ _Clary_

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

"Jace stop snooping around" said a frustrated Izzy. I rolled my eyes

"I am not snooping Izzy, I am looking at the pictures... this must be Clary" I said looking at a picture on the wall, of a beautiful redhead with green eyes, in the middle of the twins, with two muscular looking guys standing behind them, and them all smiling

"yeah that's my mommy, she should be here any minute then you can meet her" said Emily, who was at the coffee table doing a puzzle. I looked at Izzy and alec with sad eyes because, we knew their mother wasn't going to come home today.

"so, what do you kids want to do today" asked Alec, looking at Emily and Liam, who was sitting beside him on the couch, looking at a tablet.

"Nothing" they said at the same time, it was kinda creepy, but it looked like that happens alot, from the way they didn't even look up at each other.

"I'm hungry though" I looked at loan who was looking at me "can you please make me something to eat" he asked, trying to look at Alec. Alec agreed, and went into the kitchen, followed by Emily and Liam.

 _I hope she will be ok, I don't think these kids can handle loosing their mother_ , I thought looking at the beautiful redhead again

 **TA DA! what do you think? hate it? love it? want more? what do you think should happen next? do you think Clary should every wake up? Until next time. please review. ;-)**


	6. chapter six

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

 ** _Jon's pov_**

 _Three weeks_. it has been three weeks since Clary is in the hospital. Three weeks since we met the lightwoods. Three weeks since Emily and Liam have smiled, laughed, our even have any fun.

I told them when we got back from the hospital, they cried for hours, and it broke my heart. We told our patents and they said she deserved it, well our mother said that. Who says that about their kid? who could be that heartless?

Jace and Seb had gotten pretty close to each other. I have became friends with Alec but I have mostly been trying to take care of everything. I never realized how much Clary does around the house, but since she ain't here I am seeing it.

Simon, Magnus, Maia and Jordan have been coming around alot more since the accident. They all, including the neighbors, have helped alot.

I am trying to stay strong for my friends and family, but Clary is my baby sister she is my only sister, and I need her, she is a party of my, if she dies, she takes a part of me with her. I don't think I can come back from that, I might pretend to be ok, but that is because I have to.

All of us were in my living room watching a movie, when the phone started to ring. I stood up and walked in the whole way with annoying ring was coming from. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyways you never know who it might be

"Hello this is Jonathan Fairchild, how may I help you"

"Hello this is Nina from Social Services, I will like to inform you that the father of Liam Fairchild and Emily Fairchild, is taking me to court for legal guardianship over the twins" I stopped breathing, my lungs were dying for air, but I just couldn't do it. "hello... Jonathan see you there"

"... Uh, yeah... yeah ok when is court" I was angry now. He _new_ and was in the hospital. Henever even _wanted_ the twins but now all the sudden he does, _that bastard._

"The 17 of next month" I wrote it down on the calendar, after I hang up with her I went into the living room to tell the others.

"hey guys you'll never guess who was on the phone" they all look at me

"the president!" joke Simon, but after he seen the seriousness on my face all laughter left his.

"that was social services... Connor is trying to take the kids" all of their faces show the same emotion. Shock.when I said it, it was like finalizing it, and I didn't like it.

 _Clary you have to wake up_

 ** _Izzy pov_**

"NO THEY CAN'T TAKE MY AWAY FROM MOMMY" screamed Emily, as tears were running down her face. She turn away from the table and looked at Jace "Jacey go beat them up" she said still crying, as everyone just sat there, not doing anything

Jace looked at her, and have her a small smile "I can't baby, I'm sorry" she started to cry more, so Maia went and comforted her. I looked at Liam, and seen he had all emotion off his face. somehow that was worse than showing emotion. Still no one was getting up, out making a plan, and I was getting pissed

 _OH HELL NO_

I stood up, fast, and everyone looks at me "Get the FUCK up and start making a plan, NOW, these kids are not getting tooken away, and I will be DAMNED if I let it happen when Clary is in the hospital. I don't know Clary at all, but I do know that she is damn good mother, now Jon go find a lawyer and Seb help him. The rest of us will start getting pictures and videos of people and the house, that way they can see and hear how good of a mother she is, instead of Magnus and Alec. You guys will look through Connors background and see if he has any record. Now go" everyone got up and either went to the phone, went outside or got pictures.

I looked at the kids and bent down to their level "Ok, now what I want you guys to do is come lots of pictures for your mom, so that when she comes home she can see them, ok?" they smiled and nodded

 _I refuse to let them take these babies_

 **So what did you think of Izzy? please review and tell me want you think. Also tell me when you think she should wake up, I have something in mind, but I wanted to hear your guys input. ;-)**


	7. chapter seven

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 ** _clary's pov_**

I felt like I was floating, not going anywhere just staying in one place, floating in the air. I new I had to wake up, for my kids.

I miss them so much, I can hear voices and people moving around, but I can't make out what they were saying, it sounds like I am hearing them when I am under water.

I don't know how long I have been out, maybe a day or so. I want to wake up, but I can't, it feels like my eye lids are glued shut.

 ** _Jon po_** ** _v_**

It has been 2 more weeks since Clary got in the accident, and I got the phone call from socal services. I was at work, while Izzy watches the kids for me since Seb is at school, and she didn't have any classes today.

All I could think about during the day is if Clary would be ok. I had talked to the doctor and he said that he didn't know when she would wake up, or even _if_ she would wake up.

Since the car hit her on her side of her car, he didn't know if she will ever be off of life support, and that it will be a miracle if she made it through. I yelled and yelled at the stupid ass doctor, because seriously, who would tell someone that their loved one would die and that it would be a miracle if she didn't, Jace and seb had to stop me a couple of times from hitting the idiot.

We had done everything Izzy told us to do, because to be honest, she scares me, but if it wasn't for her, we would all be mopping around the house hoping Clary will want up soon.

Izzy is like Clary in a way, they are both bad asses that you don't want to mess with. Just thinking about Clary hurts, _she needs to wake up_.

I got into my car at the end of the day, not wanting to go home because I knew that the house would be cleaned, dinner wouldn't be made, my sister wouldn't be they're to scold me about my late work nights, and the twins wouldn't be running wild.

Ever since their mom has been in the hospital, Liam and Emily has been down, not wanting to smile or laugh, or even play anymore.

Christmas is coming up in two months, but everytime I ask them what they want from Santa, they always say they want Clary to be home, they only want their mom home for Christmas and they will be fine with just that.

I didn't know I was crying until I pulled into the parking lot of the house, I just sat there not being able to move out of the car, as I put my head on the steering wheel, letting the tears fall freely.

After a while of staying in the car, I got out and went into the house. when I walked in, I smiled at the sight I was met with. The twins were laying together on the couch with Liam's arm wrapped around Emily in a protectively way.

I looked around for Izzy and found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table on her phone, but with I walked in she turned around and smiled at me "hey how was work"

"long, I thought it would never end" she laughed at that and so did I.

"Ok, well I am glad you are here because I have a date with Simon, so I have to get ready" I frowned and looked at the clock that said 4:12 pm

"I thought the date was at 9 tonight?"

"It is, I have a lot of work to do to bake myself ready" she said over her shoulder as she went for the door

I laughed as she practically ran out of the door. _That girl and hey fashion, Simon is going to have a have full_ , I thought while still laughing softly.

When I was done laughing, I went over to the kids and picked Liam up first, before walking him upstairs to his room.

About doing the same think to Emily, I decided to take a nap to, and not even 5 minutes, I was out like a light.

 **So what do you think about this chapter? sorry it took me forever to write this, I had other stories to write, and read since I was looking for good ideas, but I think I did good. Anyway, I will put up to the next chapter, but only if i get 5 reviews on this chapter. Love ya ;-)**


	8. Chapter eight

**CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 **Jon's _pov_**

Next week is the trail, and we have everything ready for it. It turns out that Liam and Emily aren't the only kids Connor had, because we found out that he had went to jail a number of times for not paying his child support.

I got to stay home today, so I was watching the twins. We were in the living room, watching SpongeBob, when my phone started to ring.

I grabbing it out of my back pocket, and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello this is Jonathan specking."

"Hello Jonathan, this is Ann from Idris hospital" I felt like my heart was going to stop "We would like to inform you that you sister Clarissa, has awoken" know my heart did stop.

"W-what"

" I said that Clarissa has woken from coma" I didn't say anything. I ended the call and looked at the kids, loan was still looking at the TV and Emily was still drawing.

I didn't know what to do, I was frozen, not being able to do anything, it was like the world has stopped, but that didn't last too long as I jumped off of the couch with the biggest smile I have ever had on. The kids looked at my like I was crazy

"Go get dressed, while I call everyone... mom's awake" I didn't have to say anything after that, mostly because they didn't give me a chance to as they ran up to their rooms with the biggest smile on.

 ** _clary's_** ** _pov_**

I swear to God if someone didn't stop that God damn beeping, I was going to stop it myself. I was sitting up in the hospital bed, with the biggest headache I had ever had, waiting for my babies to get here

I woke up last night, but they did theses test on me, because apparently I wasn't suppose to live, so they didn't tell my brothers. They said I was out for a month, I just hoped nothing major happened during that month

I was so bored, I'm not allowed to watch TV because of the news channel, I'm not allowed to get on my phone because I might see stood that I missed out on, and I am not allowed to read the paper

They said I wasn't allowed to know what happened when i was in a come right know because it could mess with my head or something, I wasn't really listening.

I was glaring at the stupid box thingy that was beeping, when I heard it, the two most amazing sounds in the whole world, the sound of my kids voice

"MOMMY" they both screamed, I winced as my head pounded with pain, but I didn't care as i seen then run in my with Jon right behind them. They jumped on the bed and I brought them in a big momma bear hug, as they called it

"I missed you so much Mommy,I thought I was never going to see you again" said Liam with tears coming down his face, I put my hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears

"I will always come back to you two" I told them as Jon came over to us and kisses my cheek. I looked up at him and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

"promise?"asked Emily

"I promise" I said " you people can never get rid of me even if you wanted to" I said and they laughed, " where's Seb at?" I asked Jon as we stopped laughing

"At school still. he will be here soon" I nodded

"Mommy, guess what" I loved at my daughter's exited face

"what baby"

"Jace said that he will take us to the park later, and that he will buy us an ice cream" I looked at Jon confused, _who's Jace,_ "who's Jace" I asked, voicing my thought.

"he is one of the people that moving on next door to us. There is Izzy, Alec Jace, and Max lightwood. They helped us alot with the trail" he said, then looked like he regretted saying it.

"what trail?" I asked, yet again, confused.

"Yeah alot happened while you were in a coma" I just signed, knowing I wasn't going to like it

 **I was getting a little tied with Clary being in a coma still so I made her not be, that's one of the fun parts about making the story, you get to control it. Anyway, what did you think about it? and the next chapter will be out when I get 5 reviews on this chapter, love ya ;-)**


	9. chapter nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _clarys pov_**

I felt like yelling and crying. It was silent after Jon told me what had happened. Seb showed up as Jon was telling me what happened, but i was too pissed to hug him

When they told me that the new neighbors helped them with my kids, i had gotten a little happy, but still pissed.

I mean he never wanted the kids before, why now. Plus he has two more boys, why does he have to try to take _my_ kids.

We were in the car, on the way to the house, Liam and Emily was telling me how much they missed me, and what i have missed while in my 'nap'.

When we pulled into the drive way, i smiled. _Home sweet home._ We got out of the car and headed for the house. "Hey, hey" i spun around to see a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes "Oh, you must be clary" she said shocked

"Yep this is my mommy, mommy this is Izzy, she lives next door, along with Max, Alec, and Jace" i smiled at Emily, before reaching my hand out and shaking hers.

"it is so nice to meet you." i let go of her hand and we continued up to the house "Thank you so much, for everything you have done"

"no problem. You are a good mom Clary, i know that you are, besides i like yelling at your brother's" we both laughed

"hey we heard that" said Jon, but we ignored him, and continued talking. We were sitting on the couch in the living room when Magnus, Simon, and three guys i don't know walked in

Two of the guys looked like Izzy, but instead of brown eyes one if them had blue ones. The other guy looked golden, and sexy. He had blond hair, and gold eyes

"By the angle, you are alive" said Simon, i laughed and got up to hug him then Magnus

"it's good to see you biscuit" said Magnus, smiled at him.

"hi I'm Alec, theses are my brother's max and Jace" says the guy with blue eyes. I shook their hands

"welcome back" said max

"thanks, its good to be back"

 ** _The next morning_**

"why do you want them all of the sudden Connor, you didn't want then before why now" i asked him, angrily.

We were in a meeting at the courthouse, because i just wanted to get this over with.

"i was a kid back then Clary, i wanted to have fun"

"So did i! i wanted to go out with friends, have a good time but i couldn't, i had kids to take care of, they are my kids Connor, and you will _not_ take then away from me" i snapped

he looked at me with sadness on his face "i know, im sorry, but i have 2 other boys Clary, and their mothers won't let me see them, i an just asking to get to see them on weekends. At first yeah i wanted to take them away from you, but now i just want to _see_ them" i looked at him, trying to see if he was lying, but he was telling the truth.

"We can all have lunch next Monday, let them get to know you, but i will have to think about giving them to you for the weekends, it will be up to them" he nodded and smiled at me. "dont make me regret this"

"ok, thank you"

 **I'm back!!!!! So what did you think, please review and tell me, next chapter will be out soon. love ya ;-)**


	10. chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

As soon as i walked into the house, i was tackled to the ground. "Hi mommy" said Emily like she wasn't sitting on my stomach

"Hi my baby, why don't you get off of my stomach" she laughed at me, before getting up, me following her soon after

"where's your brother at?"

"Jacey took him to the comic store" my heart started to beat faster when i heard his name. i nodded at her

"There is my little sis. i missed you" i looked at Jon, who was coming out of the kitchen smiling at me

"I already told you Jon i am not going out with you guys tonight" i picked up Em and walked into the living room, before sitting down on the couch, with my daughter in my lap playing with my hair

Since yesterday morning, they all have been bugging me to go out with them, but i didn't want to leave my kids anytime soon right now.

"What, can't a big brother miss their little sister without wanting something?"

"sure they can, but you arent one of those brothers"

"Come on Clare, its just a night out, you need it, plus Max said that he would watch the twins" i glared at him. "And if you keep on saying no, Izzy with force you to"

"Fine! whatever" he started to smile, but thin stopped, he say down next to me on the couch

"What happened?" i looked at him then at Emily

"Em, go in your room to play" she nodded. I kissed her head before she ran up the stairs to her room. i sighed before looking at Jon " he said that he was sorry for trying to take then from me. He just wants to get to know them and see them"

"Why does he want that now?" he asked angrily

"He says that he wanted to be a kid, not take care of one, but we are going to have lunch next Monday, and go from there" he stood up fast

"why!" he growled, i stood up to

"Because Jon, i don't want to be the bad guy for when they grow up asking who he is" his face soften " today is a very stressful day, why don't we get the neighbors, and our funds l friends, and have a picnic at the lake, we can swim and have lunch before we go out tonight "

he smiled at me "sounds good"

 ** _An hour later_**

"don't forget your floaties Liam!"

"Ok mom" he ran back up to me and took them out of my hands, put them on, before going back to the lake where Izzy, Emily, Simon, Seb and Max is.

I walked back to where the rest of them were at, and sat down. "no Magnus" Jordan said

"why not" he whined

" because, i don't want my swimming suit to have glitter in it " i laughed. _it's going to be a long day, and night_ , i thought with a smile

"Hey red" said Jace, with two sandwiches on his hands. He handed me one and sat next to me

"Thanks"

"no problem. So i heard that you are coming tonight" he said with a smirk,i glared at him

"I'm being forced to go" he laughed, and i couldn't help but smile and role my eyes. whatever, shut up" i punched him in the shoulder, lightly.

"Oh come on red, it will be fun, i promise"

"I'll hold that against you" he looked at me with a real smile on his face

"Please do"

 **I know, i know. Short chapter, but i wanted the next chapter to be all about the night out. Anyway, 5 more reviews and it will be out. Here's a hint, clace will be in it. Love ya ;-)**


	11. chapter eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

As soon as we got home from the lake, Izzy dragged me up the stairs, literally. She was talking about his she could just kill us for taking so long at the lake, and now she didn't have enough time.

The last part scared and confused me because we weren't supposed to leave until 10 and it was now 2:15. But now, 7 and a half hours later, i understand what she meant.

i have been picked and poked at, pushed and pulled at, even slapped, and that was just on my hair. She did my make up, putting things on me i didn't even know existed.

i don't know what i look like because she won't let me see. I was in the bathroom, putting on my dress that was black, short, and tight, when she walked through the door, i finished putting in the dress

"holy shit Clary!"

"What?" i asked, worried.

"You look sexy as hell, Jace is so gonna freak" i blushed, she smiled. As she tortured me, we bonded, i even told her that i liked Jace, which i hadn't even admitted to myself

"come on, you can see now" i nodded and went back into my room, were my full length mirror was.

I didn't even recognize my self

i looked mysterious, but also... sexy. The dress even showed of curves i didn't even know i had, or went to my mid thigh though.

"OK, now for the shoes" she said excitedly. After much arguing, we, more like Izzy, decided of high heel black boots. they went up to my knees, and i could hardly walk in them.

When we walked down the stairs everyone was there. They looked up when they seen us, and Jaces mouth dropped opened as he looked me up and down.

"Wow mommy, you look pretty" said Liam, i smiled at him

"thanks baby boy" i looked at max, "are you sure you want to watch them"

"It's fine Clare, besides Emily is already asleep" i looked at the couch and nodded.

"ok" i looked back at Jace, and he was in the same position. i walked over to him, and closed his mouth with my hand. "Your gonna catch fly's" he looked dumbfounded.

"Alright let's go before i change my mind and make Clary change her clothes" said Seb, i rolled my eyes at him

"I will see you in the morning baby" i told my son add i kissed him on the cheek

"alright mommy, be careful" i smiled at my sweet little boy.

"i will"

 ** _10 minutes later_**

The place was packed, people everywhere. I got left at the bar while everyone started to dance with someone. Even Jace.

i feel so stupid to believe that he liked me, so I'm drinking my live away. When i was on my 5th shot, someone came behind me and took it out if my hand

"Wanna dance" i turned around and seen a hot guy, he had black black hair and brown eyes.

"sure" i said, nodding my head, he held out his hand and i took it, giggling. He took me to the dance floor, i pushed my back artsiest his front, and started to grind against him.

He groaned, and tightened his hands against my waist "Let's go somewhere quite" i suddenly felt sober

"No" i started to struggle against him, but he held tighter

"Come in darling, don't fight" i felt tears form, that was when i seen jace looking around

"JACE!" i screamed, the man didn't seen fazed though, as he kept in pulling me away from the dancing people.

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I finally got away from the annoying girl that made me dance with her. I wanted to face with clary but i didn't see her.

I started to look around the club, but their was to much people. "JACE!" i heard her yell my name, she sounded scared.

I finally spotted the little red head. A man was dragging her from the dance floor, but she was struggling. I was pissed. I started to push people out of the way, and when i got to where she was i punch the guy as hard as i can.

he was out cold

I looked at Clary, she had fallen to the floor, "Clary" i touched her arm

"Jace can you take me home please" she whimpered

"Of course red" i picked her up, and walked out of the door.

 **Well, what did you think, their will be some more clace next chapter, so give me 5 reviews. Love ya ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

 ** _Clary_** ** _pov_**

When we got to the house, i was sober. I felt bad for ruining Jaces night. We walked into the house not saying anything.

Max and the twins were asleep, it looks like they had a movie night, with pizza. I walked up the stairs and into my room, Jace following me

"Sorry i ruined your night" i mumbled as i got my night clothes out. It was just one of my brothers oversize shirts to goes to my mid thigh

"you didn't ruin my night" he told me, i turned to look at him, and seen that he has sat on my bed. "You actually made it better" i couldn't help but blush

"I... I'm, uh, going to get changed" i stuttered a little, he smirked

"ok, ill be here" i nodded. I walked too the bathroom, and got dressed quickly, before going back to my room.

Jace was looking at the pictures on my nightstand "you look... happy" he responded to the picture of my brothers and the people that say they are my parents.

"Are you saying that i don't look happy now?" he turned around to look at me

"No, but you just aren't that happy, what happened?" i looked at him for a second.

"... They are my parents, but they never took care of me, my brothers did. I always wanted an escape, i never liked the feeling that i was unloved by my parents. That picture was taken the day i found out i was pregnant, the happiest day off my life" i explained

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise, you didn't do anything wrong" he nodded, i walked over to him, and took the picture from him, before putting it back on my dresser.

When i turned around, me and Jace were so close together. We just stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything. He started to move his head closer to me, and my head started to spin. It was like everything was in slow motion

Are lips met... but we were interpret "Mommy" Jace jumped, and turned around to look at my daughter "Jacey!"she said happily, before running to go, he picked her up.

"Hello princess, what's wrong?" he asked. It felt like i was in a bubble of happiness, nothing could burst it when i seen the way he interacts with my kids

"I had a bad dream" she said, with a pout on her face

"Ok, you can sleep with me" i told her, she smiled at me, but loved back at Jace.

"Can you sleep with us to?" she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes, the thing he can never resist. He looked at me, and i blushed, remembering what we almost did.

 _we almost kissed_

"anything for you" he replied. i smiled at them before getting in bed, then following me, with Emily in the middle. It was a little easy to fall asleep, but i woke up again, when i felt the bed move. I looked up and seen Liam and Jace

they were talking in a whisper that i didn't hear. What shocked my though way that Liam hugged Jace. "What's going on?" i asked them when they septated.

They both jumped and turned around to look at me "Nothing, just taking to little man here" said Jace softly, i nodded

"ok, well both of you go to sleep, your going to need it for tomorrow" i told them

"Yeah ma'am" said Jace, laying back down, while Liam cave to pay next to me. i blushed

"Shut up" i mumbled, they both laughed. This time, it took me no time to go to sleep.

 **I'm so sorry to have Liam interrupt them, but they will have a talk next chapter about it all, so please give me 5 reviews. love ya ;-)**


	13. chapter 13

**Like i said on my other stories, i didn't mean for the authors note to be a threat or blackmail. My life is getting more complicated and hard, and i didn't want to waste my time on a story that no one reads, Love ya ;-)**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 ** _Clary's pov_**

This past we had been crazy to say the least. Me and Jace had gotten a little bit closer since the almost kiss, but we haven't talked about it, like, at all.

He makes me so pissed, because as much as we are around each other, he won't get close to me, he won't touch me, hell he has trouble even looking at me. So you can't imagine how pissed off i am. _Maybe he doesn't like me..._

Anyway, i feel like i have been failing miserably as a parent, my kids look up to a man that I'm not even dating, instead of their father, who by the way keeps making me look like the bad guy

I thought that he finally grew up, and that he wanted to be in his kids life, so when Monday did come, i told the kids that we were going to see their father.

They got excited, and started to get dressed. We stayed at the place, waiting for Connor, for about 2 hours, he never came.

Liam and Emily were up set, Emily even cried, but i was more upset that i was the one to make her cry, i was the one that let him do this to them. I let them get hurt.

Right now i was at the park with my kids and Izzy, we were playing with them on the playground, and just having fun without a care in the world.

"I need to tell you something" i looked at Izzy and seen that she looked nervous

"Ok, kids we're going to be right over there on the bench, please stay were i can see you." they nodded, and we started over there

"I'm pregnant" said Izzy as soon as we say down in the bench. i was shocked

"Oh my god! really!" she nodded with a smile, and i pulled her into a hug.

"Clary i don't know what to do. I have only known Simon for a month, and I'm pregnant by him" i gave her a smile, and put my hands on hers as i seen them shaking.

"Iz, Simon is in love with you, I'm not going to lie though, he might be a little shocked, but after you give him some time for it to sink in, he will be so happy" she had tears coming down her face

"You think so?"

"no" her face fell "I know so" i told her with a smile, and she smiled back. "How about we go back to my house, is hot out here any way" she nodded

"Yeah, I'm hungry anyways" we laughed

"Liam Emily! come on time to go!" they looked up with a pout on their face, but i gave them the look that said to listen to me or else, so they came running.

15 minute later and we were walking into the house "It's about time" said Jace, who was laying on the couch in all his glory. Everyone was there, like always, watching a movie

"Shut up Jace" said Izzy, as she went over to Simon, i laughed and went to sit next to Jace as the kids went up the stairs. I noticed how Jace moved away from me a little, I sighed

"Jace can we talk?" he looked at me

"... sure" We stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. Once we got in side of my room, i shut and locked it

"What the hell is your problem" i snapped, he didn't even flinch though, it look at me, instead he was looking it of the window

"What do you mean?"

"you want let me be near you, you won't let me touch you, and you barely even look at me" i told him, it turned around a little, and finally he looked at me "And you haven't even tried to kiss me again, so please Jace, if you don't like me, or if you don't want to be with me, just say so"

"I... i don't want to be with you" he said, and it felt like i was being crushed by a hammer

"W- what" I stuttered, i seen him take a big breath

"I don't like you like that Clary" i was frozen, but nodded anyway

"oh, ok. I... you should probably get back down stairs"

"Cla-"

"Just go Jace" he looked pained, but i didn't know why, i was the one that got broken. He walked past me and out the door, and i let the tears go as i heard the door shut softly behind him.


	14. chapter 14

**CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

What _did i just do?_

I thought that she was just like all of the other girls, that i would sleep with her, and be done with her, but i didn't want to hurt her like that.

So i came up with idea to end whatever was going on between us, so that she wouldn't fall in love with me, and just get her heat broken.

But for some reason, i felt like i was getting stabbed over and over and over again in the chest. I fell for her.

 _I fell for_ _her_

i sat on the stairs in her house still, and just sat there with my head in my hands. i heard her crying, i wanted to go and pull her into me, make hey stop crying, because hearing her cry, makes my chest ache. but i didn't, other wise what i just done would have been for nothing

She deserves someone better for hey and her kids, I'm not that kind of guy. "What's wrong Jacey" my head snapped up and i seen Emily and Izzy standing there

"Yeah, what is wrong?" asked Izzy

"I just made the biggest mistake in my life" i told her

"Emily, why don't you just wait to use the bathroom down here?" she nodded and left. Izzy can't and say next to me on the stairs "What did you do?"

"I-i told her i di- didn't like her, but i do i-izzy, i do so much" i said, stuttering

"Who?" she asked confused

"Clary, I fell in love with Clary, but I'm not good enough for her, and her kids. Izzy in afraid that i will end up hurting her just like i hurt every other girl" she looked sad, she even had tears coming down her face

"Jace... if you _love_ Clary, like you said you do, then you won't hurt her, yeah you might mess up, and you guys might get into fights because relationships aren't perfect, but if you guys love each other, you will figure it all out. Jace- wait? is that Clary crying?" she asked

I looked at her, and nodded. I felt like i was in so much pain, but, it was like i was snapped back into reality, _she's crying because of me, i made her cry_

"I made her cry" i whispered. I stood up, and started to run back to the stairs, i didn't hear her crying anymore, but i didn't care, i needed to make things right.

When i bust into her room, she was sitting on her bed, with her phone in her hand. Her face was red from crying. She looked up from her phone, and looked at me but immediately looked back down "Go away Jace" she said in a whisper

"No, Clary i need to explain myself-"

"NO, I DON'T NEED YOU TO" She exploded. She stood up from her bed "Jace what you said killed me, I've had a lot of heart brakes in my life though, so i can deal with one more. You can't just hurt someone like that and expect them to let you in just like that. No. It takes hard work, because what you just lost from me, was my trust, and it's not easy for me to trust people"

"Clary, I'm sorry, i... can you just let me explain it to you" i pleaded with you,

"Not right now Jace, i am focusing on my kids, i need to worry about them, and what will make them happy, can you please just... leave me alone" she finished looked it if the window with her arms crossed.

"Ok, i will. but I'm not giving up" i told her sadly before, shutting the door softly. Letting the tears fall down my face

 _How can one girl make me cry?_

 **Hi, so a lot had happened since 9/11. My dad died, right now i am doing anything and everything i can to keep my mind off of it but... It might be a while before i make and update. Love ya :'(**


	15. chapter 15

**CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN**

 ** _Clary's_** ** _pov_**

"I love you sooooooo much mommy" i opened my eyes and seen Emily right in my face "so wake up please"

"i love you too pumpkin, more then you will every know, but go away" i heard someone laugh by my door, and looked to to see Izzy there smiling at us "ugh, i have to get up don't i?"

"Yup, just be lucky we came to wake you up, Max and Liam was talking about throwing water on you" said Izzy, with a smirk. i laughed, and got up

"Mommy can we go get ice cream at Takis today?"my daughter asked as i went to my closet

"Yeah, that's sounds good" she started to jump up and down, clapping happily

"Yay, can i get another banana split, that's what Jacy got me" i froze for a minute before continuing to look through clothes, i had my back to them so they didn't see my face. I felt like the wind for knocked it if me, and butterflies in my stomach all at once

"yeah, that's fine"

"Ok, i go tell liam" she then ran off, i looked behind me and seen Izzy staring at me

"what?" i asked her confused as to why she was looking at me with a knowing look on her face

"he's scared of hurting you" she said "i know it might not feel like he doesn't want to, because he did, but that is just him, he is a player, he never stays with one girl more then two weeks, but with you, he cares about you and your kids enough to let you go, and he never does that for any girl because he says that they know what they are getting them selves into. He fell in love with you Clary, last night was the first time i had seen him cry since he was 7 years old. He is a good guy Clary" i didn't talk for a while because everything she just said was making it's way into my head, trying to see if they are true

 _Dose he love me_

"I know" i whispered, i walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, she followed "I know that he is a good guy, but he really hurt me Izzy. I'm not going to jump into a relationship with a guy that doesn't show that he wants to be in one with me, he might have cried to you and says that he fell for me to you, but i have to think about me kids, they are already attached to him, well Emily is, and if it doesn't work out between us, then they will just get heart broken." i told her

"Do you love him?"

"What?" i asked shocked that she just asked me that

"Are you in love with Jace?" she she's again. i was quiet. _do i love him..._ "Yeah, i do. it might be weird that i do because we just meet a few months ago, but i do" she nodded with a smile on her face

"Clace, i totally ship it" she said with a dramatic sigh, we burst out in laughter

"What dose clace mean" we looked by the door and seen Simon there, that just made us laugh all over again

Leave it up to Izzy to make me feel better, but i know what I have to do.

 **Well I'm back, so what did you think please review love ya ;-)**


	16. chapter sixteen

**CHAPTER** **SIXTEEN**

 ** _Clary's_** ** _POV_**

"What to do, what to do" sighed Magnus dramatically, the twins giggled

"ohhh, can we go to the lake again Mommy?" asked Liam

"If they don't care" We were all in my living room just sitting on the couches, talking, well in Maxes case, laying upside down with his legs danging on the back of the couch, on his phone.

i Was trying to keep my distance from Jace, which is really hard. It's what he wants, he doesn't want to be held down to a girl that has kids, i understand that.

That don't mean that it doesn't hurt to see him

"the lake sound perfect, i already bought us a new bikini" said Izzy excited.

"Iz my kids are going to be there, do not make me dress up as a slut" i told her and she smirked

"Ohhhhh, Mommy said a bad word" said Emily with a giggle, i laughed at her giggle, it was so cute

"Oh come on Clare, you didn't even see it yet, besides you need to show off that sexy body of yours, you need a m-"

"I swear to God Izzy, if you are going to say that i need a man in my life, i will hurt you" i threatened. I noticed that Jace had tenced up, and that only made Izzy to smirk more. "But, i will wear the bikini, i need to tan anyways" Izzy and Magnus squealed in delight

"Clare no matter how many times you try, you will always be pale" said Simon with a smirk because he knows that i hate when he calls me pale, i growled at him. literally

i felt a little bit satisfied when Jace started to move around in his spot on the couch, uncomfortable.

"watch it Lewis" i said in a dangerous voice

"Alright!, the lake it is" said Seb, i rolled my eyes, he is always the one that tries to keep the peace between everyone.

the twins cheered, along with Magnus and Izzy, i giggled at their excitement, but i stopped when Jace caught my eye.

While staring at each other, it felt like my whole body relaxed by looking in his golden orbs, like we were the only ones in the room, so peaceful, so quite... But then that was smashed to hell by Izzy

"Clary!" she all about screamed on my ear, "let's go get dressed" all i could do was nod my head, she grabbed my arm and started to pull me up the stairs "Make some food to!" she hollored

"Maia!" i heard all of the boys say at once, i rolled my eyes, with a smile on my face

"Dont worry aunt Maia, i will help you" i smiled when i heard my sweet little girl

"Come in girl, this is going to be so much fun" _i doubt_ _it_

 **soooooooooo** **. what did you think _ please review, love ya ;-)**


	17. chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

we were all In the livingroom still waiting on the girls to get done. i mean come on, they are going to be getting wet anyway. no need to get all dolled up

"ugh. mommy is taking forever" whined Emily. Liam nodded in agreement.

" i don't know babe" said Maia but soon they were walking down the stairs. _Holy fuking shit. Im going to KILL izzy_

i growled. izzy was in a black two piece bathing suit, and clary...fuckkkk. She was in a two piece green bathing suit that had bows on the sides of the bottoms.

it hugged her perfectly. showing that she did in fact have big breast that you can drool over, and...i have a fucking bonor.

" dude, close your mouth" i looked over at Jon and seen that he had a smirk on his fade

"and when we get to the lake. you might want to be the first person in, since its cold and all." said Maia glancing down at my obvious bonor. She had a smirk on too

 _yup, so going to kill her_

i closed my mouth and swollowed hard, then i clared my throat " ok. we should go" i said.

" ya. but first, clary and jace go get the food, Jon and Simon go get the table cloth and stuff we need for the food" we all nodded, i added mine with a glare, to which she just smiled at.

Me and clary walked i to the kitchen, silently. I couldnt take it, she was si god damn sexy, i felt like jumping on her and make her mine on top of the kitchen island.

" ok umm i think its uh over...there" she stammered buti just focased on the way her lips moved as i walked closer to her "Jace?" she asked but i didnt say anything

I put my hands on her hips and picked her up, making her sit on the counter, as i moved my head closer to hers

" J-jace, we... we shouldnt" she said. i just nodded

" i knoew but...please just one kiss" i didnt wait for her responce. i crashed my lips on to hers.She gave a gasp, and didnt mive for a whole second, but she qiuckly kissed me back.

Are lips moved against one anothers fast and hard. Desperate. i moaned into her mouth and that seemed to snap her back into the real world, because she quickly pushed me away.

" Clary-"

" Dont. just... forget it happened"

" i dont want to though" she looked deeply into my eyes

" i have kids Jace, and you have never had a girlfriend, how are you going to date a girl with kids if you cant even keep a girl for a week because you get bored of them. Izzy told me everything from when you were in highschool. I need a stable guy Jace and no matter how much i lov- like you, i dont think you can be that person" she finished and all but ran out of the room

Leaving me behind, wishing she would have finished the ending of the first L word instead of changing it.

 **Wellllllll. what did you think. please review and i will try to update soon. clace drama next chapter. love ya ;-)**


	18. chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Mommy look at me!" said a very exited Emily. I looked over at her from my spot on the blanket that was spread out on the floor for me, magnus, and Izzy so that we could tan.

Simon had her in his arms in the deep side of the lake, she was kicking her legs and giggling. I stood up fast and panicked.

" Simon do not drop my kid" I warned him, i seen him role his eyes.

" Clary, i got this" he told me, bouncing Emily in the water while she laughed. i rolled my eyes thus time but couldnt help smile.

I looked over at Liam who was, thankfully, still in the shallow side with Alec and Maia. He was smiling as he was swimming and Alec was clapping his hands telling him that he was fast in the water, and Maia was telli g him he could do it. I smiled, a big smile.

I have always wanted a big family, and now as Max, Simon, and Emily was in the deep in of the lake telling jokes, Alec, Maia and Liam in the shallow end, Alec was trying to teach him to swim, Jon and Jordan stealling the food over at the picnic table, while Jace and Seb was laughing at the barbicue, and me, magnus, and Izzy was tanning, i felt like i had the family i always wanted

Jace... the one person that can get under my skin faster then my kids, the one person i feel like i cant breath when im around him, the one person i cant have, i mean im sure i cant have a lot of guys, but he is the one person that i want and cant have.

I feel...alive when i am with him and i dont know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

" He's changed sence highschool" i looked over at Izzy as she was talking , looking at Jace like i was.

" What?" i asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

" He changed Clary, i can see how much he cares for you, and trust me, thats new for him. You scare him-"

"Well thanks" i said with sarcasm laced in my voice. She rolled her eyes at me

"- because he has never felt this way before and he dosnt know how to deal with that" She continued. "Forget what i told you about him in the past cause thats the past Clare, something that no one can change, but this is the now, do what makes you and your kids happy" She smiled at me, "does he make you happy?" I noded slowly " And its shows the kids love him- well in Liams case, likes- So what are you waiting for?"

"Hey what are you sexy ladys talking about? asked Magnus as he took out his head phones

" Clarys love life" Said Izzy. I glared at her.

" Ooooh, the Jace thing?" I looked at him in shock. " Its not that hard to notice biscut, i mean the guy got a bonner when he seen you coming down the staires" he said with a smirk.

I new he had a bonner tho, cause when he qent in between my legs during our small make out sesion, i felt it. I swallowed hard. " Ok! lunch is ready!" hollored Seb, and the people in the lake came running to the shore like there was a shark in the water. I laughed, and when i did Jace looked at me.

We just stared at eachother, i seen him swollow as he looked me up and down, but then his eyes snapped to behbehind me where i heard a noise, when i turned around i seen another family "Hello, can we join" asked one of the guys

"Of course" said Seb, but with the way one of the girls was looking at Jace, I wish he would have said no.

 **So whag did you think. I know that i said there wohld be Jace drama in this chapter but when i was writting i decided that it can be in the next one. Sorry that i havnt really been writing, Im not going to stol writing the stories i promise, i already have another atory that i am working, Its just everything with my dad has been hard so again im sorry. Please review. love ya ;)**


	19. chapter nineteen

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

 _Ugh, why? why do they need to be here?_

I know i sound like a child, but i dont really care, Jace is in the water with the girls, and he was flirting with them, _in front of me!_

I sighed and looked at my babies and smiled, they were all now in the shallow end, and they were having fun, _at least some of us are_

I looked at Izzy, knowimg she was looking at me, and seeb that she has a smirk on her face "What Iz" i said in a sigh

"Oh nothing, i was just going to sag that glaring at them, wont make them disapper, no matter how hard you try" she said, still smirking, i rolled my eyes at her and layed down on the blanket, looking up at the sky.

I knew i had no right to be mad at Jace, _i_ pushed _him_ away, not the other way around, its just...ugh, why does he have to flirt with them? why cant he just be here with me?

 _I know why, cause you pushed him away, and now he dont want you_ _...did he ever?_

i wanted to yell and scream, did he ever like me, or was it just because i was a challenge to him, someone finally didnt want him, and he had to make them like him.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Biscut, just go to him" i looked over at magnus, and shook my head

"No. He is having a good time" _plus I dont think he actually liked me_

"If he was babe, then he wouldnt be looking over here when he knows you arent looking at him" he said jerked his head at something behind me, i turned around and fought not to gasp

He _was_ looking at me, his eyes held a deep emotion in them, but i didnt know what it meant

Just like in the living room, we stared at each other and it felt like everything and everyone slipped away, and it was just us alone in the world.

But, like every good thing, it came crashing down when _she_ got into my way, so that i cant see him anymore, and pushed her breasts at him, i seen red

Before i could even comprehend what I was doing, I was up, and walking over to them

when i got close enough to them without being in the water, I tapped the bitch- sorry, the _girl_ on her shoulder and gave her a sweet smile, the fakest one i can muster up, she looked annoyed while Jace looked amused

"What?" she asked in a snappy voice, i just smiled at her, while grinding my teeth

"Sorry, but i need to speak with Jace" i told her, she smiled

"Sorry but Jacey would like to stay with me-"

"Actually i need to get something out if the car anyway" he told her, while getting out of the lake, she started to whine something at him, but i had already grabbed his hand, and pulled him on the other side of the car, out of view to the others.

i started to pace in front of him "i cant do this" i whispered to myself

"Cant do what Clary?" he asked, i shivered from the way my name rolled off of his lips

"This, i can't do this" i told him, i know that he still probably didn't understand, but i didn't care

I kept on pacing, as he stayed quiet, to quiet if you ask me, suddenly though I felt a hand stop me, and lift my chin up, when i did, i was met with gold eyes.

We just stared at each other, i was waiting for him to say anything, something to tell me that he understood where i was comming from even though i hadnt said anything

He smirked though, and i new that he understood, he wrapped his arms around my waist "So, Clarissa, is there any reason why i was pulled here?" he asked me, i rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Jace"

"Yes Clary?"

"shut up and kiss me already" he smiled, a real smile

"your wish is my command" he muttered, before finally putting his lips over mine in a passionate kiss

 _i could get use to this_

 **So what do you think...CLACE HAPPENED, please review, love ya ;)**


	20. chapter 20

**CHAPTER** **TWENTIE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

Looking at the little pink plus sign, i didnt know what to do, i wanted to cry and do a happy dance all together. It had been two years since me and Jace got together, and those years has been amazing.

And now im pregnant

What are the twins going to think? Will they think i am replacing them? What is Jace going to think?

I sighed and put the test in the cabnet, in the bathroom. Jace and i moved in with eachother, after everyone else moved in with their significant other, Yes its true, Jon and Seb got girlfriends

Jon is dating a girl name Rosy and Seb is dating a girl name Victoria.( **The original TMI couple paring also)** I am so happy for all of my friends and family.

They all now have kids of their own, and it is all perfect. I am still not in contact with my parents, but to be honest, i dont really care.

I walked out of the bathroom, and went into my room before sitting on the bed, just looking at my hands, i didny know what to do, i was scared, scared that Emily and Liam will be mad, scared that Jace wont want to keep the baby.

I dont know how the kids would feel about me having a baby with Jace, even though they both call him dad, or daddy, they know that he isnt, and that their real dad is a peice of shit.

"But dad, its just a few hundred dollors, mom wont need to know-"

" Mom will find out, she always does" Said Emily, cutting Liam off, i laughed, and walked into the living room

"Your sisters right, i will always find out" I told him, walking over to Jace and kissing him before looking at our kids "So how was school"

"Fine, we have a pet lizard in our class its so cool!" said Liam a giggled at his enthusiasm, he loves lizards

"That sounds so awesome buddy! What about you Em?" She looked up at me and sighed

"These boys wont stop messing with me and-"

"Ill hurt them" Said Liam, getting mad that someone is messing with his twin, to be honest, i feel like going to that school...That wont end really well, especially with these pregnancy hormones

"-they wont stop picking on me about my height and hair color" She continued, as if her brother didnt talk at all

"Princess, do you want me to go beat them up for you, cause me and you brother will" Said Jace bumping fist with Liam, they both looked serious making me and Emily burst put into laughter

"Just not yet, i have to go to the bathroom" We laughed again

"Baby girl, you know, if these boys keep messing with you, that means that they like you" I told her and both her and Jace got this strange look on their faces

"Thats just...nasty mommy, They have cooties"

"Yes they do, and they always will" Said Jace, sternly, i laughed again "So no boyfriends. Ever" She nodded her head in agreement

"Momma, whats this?" Asked Liam from behind me, Before i turned, i seen Jaces eyes go big. In my sons hands was the pregnancy test

"Yo-your pregnant?" he stuttered, i paled, butbthen he surpirised me by taking me in his arms and swinging me around, "we are going to have another kid!"

i laughed and he sat me down so that all four of us can be in a family hug, i didnt know why i was nervous to tell them it all worked out in the end

I am so happy that we got new neighbors all those years ago, they made my life complete.

 **Well, thats it, thats the end, please review, love ya ;)**


End file.
